Eyes
by green-purple shevie
Summary: LAST CHAPTER! "Aku akan pergunakan matamu dengan baik. Tak akan kusia-siakan," "Walau aku sudah mengatakan ini berkali-kali dalam 6 bulan terakhir, tapi aku akan mengucapkannya sekali lagi…  … terima kasih."
1. Chapter 1 : pertemuan

Bulan sudah muncul, hari pun semakin larut. Tapi aku di sini seakan menunggu fajar. Merenungi apa yang telah berlalu, merenungi apa yang telah hilang. Angin dingin menampar wajahku kasar, seakan ingin menyadarkanku agar tak lagi menyesali apa yang telah terjadi. Air mengalir dari bola mataku yang tak lagi dapat melihat. Aku memeluk diriku sendiri mengusap kedua sisi lenganku yang terasa membeku. Aku tenggelam dalam pemikiranku sendiri, tak menyadari akan apa yang memandangiku dari kejauhan…

"Nona"

**Eyes**

**One piece © Eichiro Oda**

**Eyes © Green-purple Shevie**

**Warning : OoC-mungkin-, fict abal , author baru . Typo(s), alur cepat, death chara, de el el**

**Pairing : Zoro x Robin**

**Rated : T**

Chapter 1 : pertemuan

"Boleh aku duduk?" terdengar suara acuh dari seorang pria. Robin tahu itu bukan suara Nami-orang yang sudah dianggap adiknya sendiri-yang tadi disuruhnya untuk meninggalkannya sendiri untuk merenung. Suara itu terdengar berat namun terdengar acuh di saat yang bersamaan. Apakah pria ini melihatnya menangis tadi? Entahlah. Dan Robin tak begitu peduli akan hal itu.

"Silahkan." akhirnya wanita itu menjawab. Apa butuh waktu begitu lama untuk menjawab pertanyaanku tadi? Zoro mengumpat dalam hati. Ia pun duduk di samping wanita itu. Tadi ia melihat wanita itu menangis, entah karena apa dan Zoro juga tak mau tahu karena apa. Daripada memikirkan hal tak penting seperti itu, Zoro jauh lebih memilih untuk meneguk birnya. Terdengar aneh? Ya, mengingat dia sekarang berada di Rumah Sakit dan sedang berada dalam perawatan medis, jelas itu terdengar aneh. Sangat malah. Apa kau pernah mendengar seorang pasien yang sedang dirawat meminum bir? Kurasa tidak pernah. Tapi, apakah Zoro adalah orang yang peduli pada kesehatannya? Tidak.

Mereka duduk dalam diam. Tidak ada yang berniat untuk memulai pembicaraan, apalagi sekedar basa-basi. Cukup lama mereka terdiam seperti itu. Diam dalam pemikiran masing-masing. Robin masih mencoba menghangatkan diri dengan menggosok kedua sisi lengannya. Zoro melihat hal itu dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Bir?" tanyanya. Robin hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi pertanyaan sang pria. Siapa yang tidak merasa lucu saat kau ditawari bir padahal terlihat jelas bahwa kau seorang pasien? Atau pria ini tidak menyadari perban yang masih melilit kepalanya ini? Lucu sekali.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, Wanita?" tanya Zoro sarkastik. Terlihat jelas ia merasa tersinggung dengan 'jawaban' yang diberikan wanita di sampingnya itu.

"Kau menawari bir pada seorang pasien?" Robin menjawab sarkastik pula. Pria itu berdecak kesal. Membuat Robin tersenyum simpul.

"Apa salahnya? Aku saja pasien meminum bir tidak masalah" Zoro bergumam pelan, meski begitu wanita di sebelahnya masih dapat mendengar gumamannya itu. Itu bukan suatu kesalahan. Zoro memang sengaja bergumam agak keras agar wanita di sebelahnya mendengar gumamannya. Entah apa yang membuatnya seperti itu.

"Fufu, ternyata kau bukan orang yang peduli pada kesehatan ya?" Robin tersenyum lagi, pria ini sukses membuatnya lupa akan hal yang beberapa hari ini membuat senyum tidak lagi menghiasi wajah caramelnya yang cantik.

Ya, akhir-akhir ini Robin terus bersedih karna kehilangan besar yang dialaminya. Kehilangan yang merenggut dua cahaya dalam hidupnya. cahaya dari matanya-secara harfiah-dan cahaya hidupnya, yaitu Ibunya. Hal itu terjadi karena kebakaran yang terjadi tiga hari yang lalu.

**FLASHBACK**

Robin dan Ibunya akan menghadiri sebuah pembukaan museum, Ketika itu Robin dan Ibunya, Olvia, sedang berada di dalam lift, menuju ke lantai atas tempat pembukaan itu berlangsung. Tiba-tiba lift berguncang dan berhenti tiba-tiba. Lalu asap memenuhi lift dan membuat udara tidak dapat dihirup. Robin jatuh terduduk karna guncangan tadi, ia mencoba bernafas namun tak bisa.

Dengan kekuatan yang ada Olvia berusaha membuka pintu lift dengan sekuat tenaga. Mungkin Dewi Fortuna memang berpihak pada mereka saat itu, pintu lift terbuka. Ternyata gedung museum itu terbakar, entah karena apa. Celah pada lift yang terbuka hanya sedikit yang ada, Olvia menarik tangan Robin dan menaikkannya ke celah itu, setelah naik, Robin menjulurkan satu tangannya kepada Ibunya sementara tangan lainnya menutup mulutnya agar asap tak memenuhi paru-parunya. Kebakaran semakin besar dan sepertinya pemadam kebakaran belum ada yang sampai di sini. Robin memandang Ibunya khawatir, seperti mengatakan untuk cepat menarik tangannya. Namun siapa sangka, saat Olvia mencoba bergerak ke arah Robin, lift bergerak. Olvia menyadari sesuatu, berat badannya akan mempengaruhi berat lift, dan jika ia bergerak sedikit saja, lift akan jatuh. Ia berpikir, hanya akan ada 0,01 persen ia bisa keluar dari lift. Olvia lalu menjauh dari Robin. Robin tersentak melihat Olvia yang menjauh darinya.

"Ibu aku mohon ambil tanganku, kita harus keluar sama-sama Ibu, aku mohon" Robin menatap Ibunya. Suaranya bergetar. Air mata dengan mulus meluncur di pipinya.

Olvia hanya tersenyum seakan berkata 'Jaga dirimu baik-baik Robin' untuk membalas perkataan anaknya. Lalu mendekat ke arah Robin dan mendorongnya keras. Samar-samar Robin mendengar Ibunya bergumam 'Aku menyayangimu Robin'.

Lift berguncang, pintunya menutup dan dengan cepat jatuh ke bawah dan meledak.

"IBUUUUU!" Robin melihat ke arah jatuhnya lift, percikan dari ledakan lift melukai matanya. Robin berteriak lalu menjauh sambil menangkupkan tangannya sehingga menutupi wajahnya. Petugas kebakaran yang mendengarnya langsung mengahampirinya dan membawanya keluar. Karna asap yang terlalu tebal dan memenuhi paru-parunya, Robin pingsan dan setelah bangun, ia menyadari telah berada di Rumah Sakit.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Air mata kini mengalir deras layaknya sungai di pipi robin. Zoro hanya memperhatikan dalam diam, tak ingin wanita itu terganggu dengan kehadirannya. Namun begitu, ia juga merasa risih melihat wanita di sebelahnya ini menangis, entah apa yang membuat hatinya kini berdesir. Zoro menghela nafas pelan, masih tak ingin wanita di sebelahnya ini terganggu.

Robin menggosok kembali lengannya agar memiliki sedikit kehangatan. Ia menarik nafasnya panjang sebelum menghembuskannya. Tiba-tiba sebuah jaket terlampir menutupi bahu dan lengannya. Ia tahu pria di sebelahnyalah yang menyampirkan jaket itu. Ia palingkan sedikit wajahnya pada pria itu. Berharap mendapatkan penjelasan. Ia sering melakukan nya. meminta penjelasan kepada orang lain melalui tatapan mata. Walaupun ia buta, setidaknya ia tahu pria di sampingnya ini mengerti dengan maksudnya tersebut.

"Di sini dingin. Segeralah kembali ke kamarmu." Zoro berdiri setelah menjawab tatapan mata wanita itu. Ia berniat kembali ke kamarnya, walau ia tahu akan butuh waktu lama untuk kembali ke kamarnya, mengingat penyakit buta arahnya yang akut.

"Setidaknya antarkan aku ke kamarku tuan tanpa nama," Robin menginterupsi langkah Zoro "Kau tahu? Aku hanyalah gadis buta." lanjutnya membuat Zoro terkesiap. Apa katanya? Buta? Yang benar saja!

"Kau… buta?" Zoro mencoba mengulangi kata-kata wanita itu. Ia pun berjalan mendekat sehingga posisinya tepat di hadapan wanita itu. Setelahnya ia membungkuk sedikit dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah ayu sang wanita.

Robin menghela nafas. Ia sudah tahu begini jadinya. Seharusnya ia tak memberitahukan tentang hal ini. "Kurasa kau tidak begitu tuli tuan-tanpa-nama, sehingga aku tak perlu mengulangi kata-kataku lagi." Robin berkata dingin.

Zoro mendengus mendengarnya. "Aku bukan tuan-tanpa-nama, namaku Roronoa Zoro, Wanita." setelah mengatakan namanya, Zoro kembali duduk di sebelah Robin, ia menghela nafas pelan. "Kalau kau buta karna kerusakan pada matamu, aku buta karna penyakit, jadi aku tak bisa mengantarmu ke kamarmu, Wanita." Zoro berkata sarkastik lalu menyandarkan punggungnya di bangku taman belakang Rumah Sakit Marine itu.

"Aku punya nama Roronoa-san, namaku Nico Robin." Robin mengenalkan dirinya agar mudah berbicara pada pria yang kini kembali duduk di sebelahnya itu. "Jadi kau juga buta sama sepertiku? Sayang sekali."

"Tidak. aku punya penyakit, err-… buta arah." sebenarnya Zoro sangat sungkan untuk memberitahukan kelemahannya tersebut, tapi ia tak ingin wanita di sebelahnya beranggapan bahwa ia sama buta sepertinya.

"Zoro."

"Robin."

Zoro dan Robin yang merasa namanya dipanggil menoleh ke sumber suara. Zoro mengumpat dalam hati. Kenapa alis pelintir itu bisa menemukanku? Dia hanya akan menjadi biang keributan.

"Marimo bodoh, aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Kemana saja kau?" Tanya Sanji dengan suara marah tertahan. Sanji adalah teman se-genknya Zoro. Ya, Zoro punya genk motor dengan nama Trio Monters-sebenarnya itu julukan genk motor lain pada mereka, tapi akhirnya di gunakan sebagai nama genk motor mereka- yang berangotakan dia, Sanji dan Luffy, dan menjadikan Luffy sebagai ketua. Alasan mengapa Zoro ada di Rumah Sakit Marine ini juga akibat pertikaian 'kecil' dengan genk lain. Yang mengakibatkan cidera 'kecil' pada tubuhnya.

"Ke mana Luffy?" Zoro celingak-celinguk mencari 'kapten' dari genknya itu. Tapi, nihil. Ia tak

Menemukan laki-laki dengan topi jerami itu di mana pun.

"Dia ke kantin rumah sakit. Dia bilang takkan mengkhawatirkanmu. Alasannya karena kau kuat." Jawab Chopper, teman sekaligus dokter yang merawat Zoro. Zoro hanya bergumam tidak jelas.

"Zoro, kenapa kau buka perbannya?" chopper menyadari perban yang ia lilitkan di kepala dan tangan Zoro sudah tidak terpasang lagi di pria beranting tiga itu., suara Chopper terdengar geram. Jika digambarkan dalam anime, sudah pasti ada taring dan mata lancip di wajah pria dengan tubuh besar itu.

"Susah bergerak." Zoro menjawab singkat pertanyaan Chopper. Sudah pasti Chopper akan marah besar mengetahui kalau ia bukan hanya melepaskan perbannya saja tetapi juga meminum bir kaleng. Tapi, siapa peduli?

"Dasar bodoh, aku memasangnya agar kau tak bergerak." Chopper benar-benar heran dengan temannya yang satu ini. "Dan Robin, kenapa kau berada di sini malam-malam? Malam ini sangat dingin. Mau aku antar ke kamarmu?" Chopper melihat ke arah Robin yang masih duduk di sebelah Zoro, Robin juga merupakan pasiennya. Karena sudah berada di sini selama seminggu Robin dan Chopper sudah merasa akrab satu sama lain.

"Ya, aku mohon bantuanmu Dokter-san." Robin menjawab lembut dengan senyuman manis terukir di wajahnya. "Sepertinya Nami ketiduran jadi dia tak menjemputku di sini." lanjut wanita dengan rambut raven sebahu itu lalu tersenyum manis.

"Mallorine~, ada wanita cantik!" Sanji berputar-putar mengelilingi Robin dengan mata seolah-olah berbentuk love. Zoro mendengus melihatnya. "Halo nona cantik perkenalkan aku Sanji." Lanjut Sanji yang kemudian mencium lembut tangan Robin. Lalu berputar-putar lagi.

"Dasar Alis pelintir mesum." Zoro menatap Sanji dengan tatapan jijik.

"Apa kau bilang Rambut lumut? Dan apa yang kau lakukan dengan Robin-chan ku di tempat gelap seperti ini?" Sanji bertanya dengan melipat tangan di depan dada nya. Robin yang mendengar Sanji memanggilnya dengan embel-embel '-chan' di belakang namanya hanya tertawa geli.

"Dasar Keju busuk. Aku di sini dan sedang apa dengannya itu bukan urusanmu." jawab Zoro datar. Ia lalu berdiri dan mulai berjalan.

"Tentu saja ini urusanku Marimo bodoh. Bisa saja kau melakukan hal buruk pada wanita secantik dia." Sanji menginterupsi langkah Zoro. Terlihat kedutan kecil di dahi Zoro.

"Aku bukan mesum sepertimu Alis lingkar." Zoro menjawab dengan suara marah yang tertahan.

"Siapa yang kau bilang Alis lingkar, Marimo jelek?"

"Kau, Keju busuk."

"Apa? Akan kutendang kau Buta arah bodoh."

"Kau takkan bisa mengenaiku Alis obat nyamuk. Aku akan memukulmu terlebih dahulu."

Dan terjadilah pertarungan kecil antara kedua rival yang sama-sama pecinta motor itu. Chopper menghela nafas panjang melihat tingkah kedua temannya itu.

"Ayo pergi dari sini Robin" Chopper menarik tangan Robin dan menuntunnya kembali ke kamarnya. Sementara Robin hanya tertawa kecil mendengar pertengkaran kecil kedua orang yang baru dikenalnya tersebut. Orang-orang yang menarik, batinnya.

TBC

Oke~

Hai minna, author baru hadir. Sebenarnya aku reader lama tapi tertarik jadi author. Udah lama aku jadi silent reader di FOPI. Maaf bgt krn selama ni aku baca fict kalian tapi ga pernah aku tinggalin review. Tapi semua fict di sini bagus-bagus banget kok~

Sukses terus buat semua author yang ada di FOPI. Jangan berpikir ga ada yang baca fict kalian. Percayalah kalo setiap fict kalian pasti ada silent reader-contohnya aku-yang akan membacanya.

Mind to review? Flame dan segala kritik dan juga saran diterima dengan lapang dada..,


	2. Chapter 2 : perpisahan

**Review Reply**

**ZN Ro :**

Ini udah update. Arigatou udah mau review :)

**Eleamaya :**

Yap! Itu benar sekali. Aku emang bikin fict ini karena terinspirasi dari fict-fict author senior yang ada di FOPI. Jadi sedikit-sedikit aku nyomot beberapa adegan yang pernah ada di fict author-author senior di sini.. Aku benar-benar senang dapat review dari Elea-san, Elea-san itu author favorite aku #KYAAA, ditabok.

Kenapa aku bikin fict ini sebagai fict pertama yang aku publish di FFN? Karena ini fict pertama yang aku buat setelah tau keberadaan FOPI di FFN. Ahh, aku benar-benar senang :'D

Tentang adegan itu aku comot dari sebuah adegan di drama Korea itu benar. Aku ga bermaksud memplagiat, awalnya adegan itu ga ada. Aku bermaksud adegan itu biar pembaca aja yang nentuin lewat review, aku tinggal bikin. Tapi, setelah nonton Secret Garden, aku jadi kepikiran buat adegan itu sama dengan yang ada di film itu.

Tentang lift yang meledak, aku udh tnyain ke paman aku yang kerja di PLN, dia bilang lift bisa meledak karena arus listrik yang tadinya mengalir ke atas karena lift akan naik, tertekan oleh lift yang jatuh itu. Jadi arus listrik yang sangat besar itu tertekan dan meledak. Ga peduli lift jatuh dari ketinggian berapa, lift akan tetap meledak.

Arigatou udah mau review fict aku! Senang bisa kenalan sama Elea-san :D

**aRaRanCha :**

Salam kenal juga Cha-san :D

Cha-san juga salah satu author fave aku loh!

EYD udah aku perbaiki di chapter satu maupun di chapter dua sesuai kata Cha-san.

Arigatou udah review di fict aku. Aku benar-benar senang!

**Moist Fla :**

Salam kenal Fla-san, gomen, aku ga bisa menuhi permintaan Fla-san yang minta ga ada death chara lagi :D. Cuma untuk informasi ajah, fict ini sebenarnya one-shoot, tapi karena kepanjangan aku jadiin 4 chapter deh, jadi sebenernya fict ini udh jadi, tinggal dipublish ajah.

Arigatou atas review dan semangatnya Fla-san!

I hope you leave me review for this chapter too :)

**Fany2 wa fany2 desu :**

Hai juga Fany-san! Senang berkenalan dengan Fany-san.

Adegan ibunya robin meninggal itu emang aku ambil dari DramKor Secret Garden. Film itu menginspirasi aku banget! Tapi cuma adegan itu aja yang aku ambil, yang lain ga ada koq. Arigatou udah mau review fict aku. ;D

**A/N :**

Aku puas banget sama fict ini, walaupun reviewnya bisa di itung jari, tapi tetap aja ada yang review. Aku udah berulang-ulang ngecek fict ini, tapi kalo masih ada typo atau kesalahan lainnya, tolong kasih tahu lewat review ya?

Anyway, aku mau kasih tahu kalo fict ini terdiri dari lima chapter, chapter empat udah ending dan chapter limanya akan aku isi dengan sekuel. Itu ajah, enjoy this chapter… :D

Chapter 2 : perpisahan

"Jadi begitulah ceritanya." Chopper mengakhiri ceritanya. Sekarang ia, Sanji, Zoro, dan Luffy sedang berada di kamar rawat inap Zoro. Walau ini kamar rawat inap Zoro, tapi sang pemilik kamar tidak sedang berbaring di atas kasur di kamar rawat inapnya. Ia memilih tidur sambil duduk di atas sofa.

"Jadi maksudmu Robin itu buta karena kecelakaan yang juga mengambil nyawa Ibunya, begitu?" Sanji bertanya dengan wajah menghadap ke lantai. Ia mencoba mencerna semua perkataan Chopper. Sementara itu, Zoro, terlihat sedang tidur dengan pulasnya di sofa. Ya, itu hanya apa yang terlihat di mata semua orang. Sesungguhnya ia tidak sedikitpun tidur. Telinganya terpasang dengan baik selama Chopper bercerita.

"Shishishi, ternyata si Robin itu punya Ibu yang baik. Oh, seandainya aku punya Ibu." Komentar Luffy yang juga ikut mendengar cerita Chopper sedari tadi. Luffy memang tidak tahu siapa Ibunya semenjak kecil. Selama ini ia hanya hidup dengan Ayah, Kakek dan Kakaknya Ace. Luffy melipat kedua tangannya dan meletakan tangannya di belakang kepala. Topi jerami dengan setia bertengger di tengkuknya. Laki-laki yang mempunyai julukan Topi jerami itupun lalu menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Seperti ada yang menarik di atas sana. "Benarkan Zoro?" Luffy bertanya dan memalingkan kan kepalanya ke arah Zoro yang ada di sampingnya sambil menyengir lebar. Terdengar aneh bukan? Seolah-olah Luffy mengetahui bahwa Zoro hanya menutup matanya namun tak tertidur sama sekali. Bukan hal yang aneh kalau itu Luffy. Karna Luffy sudah mengenal Zoro sangat lama, jadi dia sudah hapal hampir semua sifat Zoro di luar kepala. Sanji ikut menoleh ke arah Zoro.

"Hn." Zoro menjawab singkat.

**Eyes**

**One piece © Eichiro Oda**

**Eyes © green-purple shevie**

**Secret Garden © SBS**

**Warning : OoC-mungkin-, fict abal, author baru, Typo(s), alur cepat, death chara, de el el**

**Genre : angst, Tragedy, Friendship, Romance**

**Pairing : Zoro x Robin**

**Rated : T**

Zoro berjalan menuju tempat yang selama hampir sebulan ini ia kunjungi. Meskipun sudah hampir sebulan mengunjungi tempat yang sama, Ia tetap tak bisa sampai ke tempat yang di tuju. Akhirnya ia menyerah dan mengambil jalan terakhir, yaitu, bertanya.

Setelah diantarkan seorang Suster ke taman belakang Rumah Sakit, Zoro mengedarkan matanya, sedang mencari sesuatu. Setelah akhirnya menemukan apa yang dicarinya ada di bangku belakang sebuah pohon cemara yang rimbun dan hanya diterangi sebuah lampu temaram, ia berjalan ke arah tempat itu.

"Kau sudah datang rupanya." Robin tersenyum menyadari langkah berat seseorang mendekatinya. Akhirnya setelah menunggu cukup-sangat-lama, orang yang ditunggu Robin datang.

"Kau menunggu lama?" Zoro berkata sambil berdiri.

"Duduklah." Robin menepuk-nepuk tempat duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tidak, aku takkan lama. Kau tau? Aku sudah terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu." Zoro menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan satu tangannya. Sedangkan tangannya yang lain ia masukan ke saku jaket.

"Kenapa? Kau akan balapan liar lagi?" tebak Robin. Ia bertanya dengan datar. Ia sudah tahu bahwa Zoro adalah pembalap liar sejak 2 minggu yang lalu saat Zoro keluar dari Rumah Sakit. Ia mengetahuinya dari Sanji yang selalu mengunjunginya setiap malam sejak pertemuannya dengan Zoro pertama kali. Sanji selalu membawakan makanan enak untuknya. Chopper tidak melarang Sanji, karna Chopper tahu Sanji koki yang handal dan tahu makanan apa saja yang pantang di makan Robin. Robin menghela nafas berat.

"Hn." Zoro menjawab singkat.

Zoro mendengar Robin menghela nafas untuk kedua kalinya. Ia berjongkok di depan Robin. Ia tatap bola sapphire yang kini sudah tidak dapat lagi melihat itu. Tangannya terulur dan mengangkat dagu Robin lembut tanpa disadarinya. Tanpa aba-aba Zoro menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Robin. Jelas Robin tersentak dengan kelakuan Zoro. Tapi tubuhnya tak berbuat apapun untuk melepaskannya. Setelah beberapa detik Zoro menempelkan bibirnya di bibir lembut Robin, ia melepaskannya.

"Aku pergi." Zoro pamit tanpa menjelaskan apapun. Suaranya terdengar kecewa. Langkahnya terdengar semakin menjauh.

Robin masih belum bergeming dari tempatnya. Ia masih terlalu terkejut. Bukan terkejut dengan kelakuan Zoro tadi, tapi terkejut dengan perasaan yang tercurah di ciuman tadi. Perasaan yang sama dengan yang ia rasakan. Tapi, ia tahu tak bisa membalas perasaan Zoro. Akan terlalu rumit jadinya nanti. Setidaknya ia harus menunggu seseorang mendonorkan mata padanya, baru bisa berpikir apa ia akan membalas perasaan Zoro atau tidak. Wanita itu menghela nafas untuk ketiga kalinya malam ini.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar langkah ringan mendekati Robin. Robin bisa menduga langkah siapa itu sebenarnya. Sepertinya sudah jam 11 malam, Robin bergumam dalam hati.

"Ayo kita kembali ke kamar mu Robin." terdengar suara lembut di dekat telinga Robin. Seperti yang di duga Robin sebelumnya, yang mendekatinya itu adalah Nami. Ia berdiri dengan di tuntun Nami. Sebelum benar-benar melangkah ia melihat kearah suara langkah kaki Zoro menjauh tadi, "Hati-hatilah." bisiknya lalu melangkahkan kaki lagi.

~eyes~

Zoro berjalan sambil melamun. Ia merasa bodoh sekaligus kecewa. Bodoh karna melakukan hal seperti itu secara tiba-tiba kepada Robin dan kecewa karna Robin tidak membalas perasaannya. Mungkin karna mereka belum kenal terlalu lama. Ia pasti dianggap aneh oleh Robin. Atau paling tidak Robin pasti beranggapan kalau Zoro hanya merasa kasian padanya. Tidak, ia sungguh-sungguh menyukai Robin. Bukan karna kasian. Zoro berhenti lalu menengadah melihat langit. Tangannya ia masukan kedalam jaket. Lalu ia menghela nafas.

"Zoro!" terdengar suara cempreng Luffy memanggilnya. Ia melihat ke arah sumber suara dan menemukan Luffy dengan Sanji berjalan di sampingnnya. Luffy melambai-lambai ke arahnya. Zoro akhirnya memutuskan berjalan kearah Luffy.

"Ayo! Kita akan melawan geng motor dengan nama Blackbeard. Pasti seru! Mereka punya wajah yang aneh. Shishishishishi" Luffy tertawa sambil merangkul Zoro. Lalu mereka berjalan pergi.

~eyes~

Brrrm,

Brrrm..

Suara desing motor bersaut-sautan. Ini duel yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh para pembalap liar di kawasan Tokyo, Jepang. Duel dari dua geng motor terkuat yang ada. Geng motor Trio monsters dan geng motor Blackbeard. Seorang wanita memakai jaket cokelat dengan baju jaring-jaring di dalam nya, berjalan ke arah tengah motor-motor yang berjejer dan siap untuk melaju tersebut. Suara sautan motor semakin menjadi kala wanita itu mebuka jaket nya, mengangkatnya ke atas lalu menjatuhkannya, dengan itu semua motor-motor yang sudah dilengkapi dengan mesin-mesin canggih tersebut melaju dengan kecepatan kilat.

Mereka saling menyusul dan mecoba menjatuhkan lawan. Hanya akan ada satu pemenang. Motor merah Luffy memimpin dengan Teach-ketua Blackbeard-di belakangnya. Motor Zoro dan Sanji menyusul di belakang keduanya. Sementara itu kelompok Blackbeard lainnya berada tak jauh dari dari motor Sanji dan Zoro.

Zoro mencoba untuk konsentrasi mengendarai motornya. Dari tadi pikirannya hanya memikirkan apa yang dilakukan olehnya kepada Robin di Rumah Sakit tadi. Ia benar-benar merasa bodoh. Bisa ia bayangkan Robin akan menjauh darinya setelah kejadian itu, dan Zoro tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi. Zoro menghela nafas panjang. Ia sangat frustasi sekarang. Tiba-tiba ia merasa motornya oleng, dengan sangat baik Zoro mengendalikan kembali motornya. Ternyata salah satu anggota Blackbeard mencoba untuk curang. Zoro memicingkan matanya, mencoba melihat siapa yang ada dibalik kaca hitam helm yang dipakai salah satu anggota Blackbeard itu. Sepertinya seorang pria dengan tampang yang sedang sakit. Benar kata luffy, anggota Blackbeard punya wajah yang aneh, Zoro bergumam dalam hati.

Zoro kembali focus ke jalanan. Sanji sudah melesat jauh di depan. Zoro mengendarai motor hijaunya melewati satu-persatu motor yang sudah mendahuluinya selama ia tidak focus tadi.

Namun tiba-tiba seorang dari anggota Blackbeard dengan sengaja membentur motornya dengan keras. Dengan kecepatan seperti itu dan benturan yang keras, Zoro masih bisa mengendalikan laju motornya dengan sangat baik.

Sanji mencoba menyusul Luffy yang sudah melaju jauh di depan nya. tapi, ia juga masih harus memperhatikan si marimo bodoh itu. Sebabnya, Si Bodoh itu buta arah dan alasan lainnya adalah-entah kenapa-malam ini Si Bodoh itu tidak mengendarai motornya dengan benar. Dan entah mengapa karena itu ia merasakan hal buruk akan terjadi.

BOOOOOM!

Terdengar suara sesuatu yang meledak. Tiba-tiba kepulan asap terlihat dari jauh. Kali ini sanji benar-benar merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak. Dengan cepat ia mengalihkan motornya ke arah kepulan asap. Matanya membelalak besar melihat motor Zoro yang ternyata berkepulan asap. Tak jauh dari motor Zoro terlihat bekas ban seperti diseret. Ia yang panic, membanting motornya sembarangan, lalu turun dan mencari Zoro. Ia menemukan helm Zoro di dekat motor yang sudah berkepulan asap. Sanji membuka helm yang dari tadi menutupi kepalanya. Melihat sekelilingnya, dan akhirnya matanya menemukan di mana tubuh Zoro tergeletak penuh darah sangat jauh dari letak motornya. Bajunya sudah hancur dan hampir tidak menutupi badan Zoro lagi. Ia tercekat dan mendekati tubuh itu. Benar, ternyata itu benar tubuh Zoro. Sanji berlari menghampiri Zoro, diguncang-guncangnya tubuh penuh darah itu.

"Zoro! Bangun! Kau dengar aku? Aku mohon, kau tidak semudah itu mati!" Sanji berteriak frustasi sambil terus mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Zoro.

"Ukh.. hh.. hh." Sanji tersenyum lega melihat rivalnya itu dengan perlahan membuka matanya.

"Kau tidak ap-" kata-kata Sanji terpotong dengan kalimat yang keluar dengan susah payah dari mulut Zoro.

"Alis.. keriting..*hh*,tolong… *hh..hh..*penuhi permintaan terakhirku.."

~eyes~

Luffy sampai di garis finish. Ia melepas helmnya. wajahnya terlihat khawatir. Sementara itu orang-orang mulai mengerumuninya. Mereka tidak begitu peduli dengan siapa yang mengalami kecelakaan yang penting adalah siapa yang menang. Tapi, berbeda dengan Luffy. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan perasaan buruk. Semoga saja yang kecelakaan bukanlah salah-satu nakamanya, Sanji atau Zoro.

Teach membanting keras helmnya. Pria yang memiliki julukan kurohige itu berteriak frustasi. Ia merasa terhina dikalahkan anak ingusan berusia 17 tahun itu. Tak lama kemudian anak buahnya datang. Mereka melepas helmnya dan memampang wajah tersenyum penuh kemenangan seolah mengejek kekalahan sang ketua genk mereka. Padahal ada hal lain yang membuat mereka seperti itu. Teach mendorong kerumunan di depannya dan menghampiri salah satu anak buah nya.

"Auger! Apa yang kau tertawakan ha!" Teach menarik kerah salah satu anak buahnya yang memakai kacamata di mata kanannya sementara mata kirinya tidak.

"Tenanglah, kami tidak sedang menertawakan mu," Lefitte menenangkan Teach. Ia berdiri dengan tongkat sebagai sanggahannya. Dengan perlahan Teach melepaskan kerah baju Auger. "Kau lihat, kami menghabisi salah satu anak buah si Topi jerami." Lefitte menunjuk ke arah kepulan asap dengan dagunya lalu tersenyum licik. Teach ikut tersenyum dan mulai tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya. Auger, Burgess dan Doc. Q-anak buah Teach-juga ikut tertawa dengan sang ketua. Sementara Lefitte masih dengan senyum licik yang terukir di bibirnya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan melayang ke arah Teach dan dengan telak menjatuhkan pria dengan tubuh besar itu. Kerumunan yang tadi mengerumuni Luffy kini berdiri berkeliling dengan Blackbeard dan Luffy di tengahnya. Semuanya menahan nafas melihat wajah Luffy penuh kemarahan seakan asap bisa saja keluar dari wajahnya. Auger dan Burgess segera memasang badan sebagai tameng untuk sang ketua. Namun dengan mudah dijatuhkan Luffy. Lefitte hanya diam tak bergeming. Wajahnya mengeras. Dan Doc. Q hanya melihat sambil sesekali menyeka keringat yang mengalir ke bawah dagunya. Luffy meraih kerah baju Teach.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada NAKAMAKU?" suara Luffy terdengar rendah berbahaya dengan penekanan pada kata-kata 'nakamaku'. Luffy mengeram marah. Ia menarik kerah baju Teach dan memukulnya sekali lagi. Teach hanya membuang ludah bercampur darah dari dalam mulutnya dan tersenyum licik.

"Dia takkan terselamatkan lagi"

TBC

**Mind to leave me review?**


	3. Chapter 3 : kegelisahan

**Review Reply :**

**aRaRaNcHa :**

Makasih atas perbaikannya Cha-san. Chapter duanya udh aku perbaiki. Smga chapter tiga ini juga buat Cha-san puas. Buat yang kenapa Robin itu ga keluar dari rumah sakit padahal udh sebulan, aku benar-benar berterimakasih Cha-san udh ngingetin. Jujur, waktu baca review Cha-san, ak bener-bener ga tau mau bilang apa. Karena aku sendiri ga tau kenapa bikin robin berlama-lama di rumah sakit. Jadi, aku ngubah chapter empat dan sequel biar lebih logis. Sekali lagi aku bener-bener berterimaksih #bungkuk90derajat

Arigatou udh review^^

**ZN Ro :**

Ya aku juga kasian sama Robin, padahal baru ditinggal ibunya. Eh, saat sebuah cinta yang lain datang dan menghapus kesedihannya, dia ditinggal lagi sama cinta itu #bahasanya… #plakk.

Authornya bener-bener jahat ya? #sadarwoiii

Poor Robin.

Arigatou udh review. ^^

**Nothing :**

WOI! Apa-apaan itu? np nama anon ak kau pake? Enak b! Trus, kmn b kau? E-mail, wtw, mention ak semuany dk d bls. Nomor jg dk aktif semingguan ne. Aku tny tnte ktony jg udh semingguan kau dk do kbar. Kluargo kau khawatir tau dak? Tch, kau ne nyusahin b. Review lah lg klo kau bco fict aku.

**A/N :**

Ya ampun, mood ak bener-bener buruk skrg ini, baca One Piece chapter 650 kemarent, bener-bener bkin mood ak jelek semingguan lebih. #curcol

AKAINU JADI FLEET ADMIRAL? GA SUDI! Klo inget karena dia nyawa Ace merenggang, rasanya mau ak bunuh tu orang. Gemes banget!

Entah kenapa semua yg berhubungan sama Ace mudah bgt buat ak jadi galau. Aku bener-bener fangirl yang berlebihan. Blom lagi koment-koment gaje di bkin ak kesal setengah mati, seakan-akan mereka mengejek Robin lebih bodoh dari pada mereka. AKU BENER-BENER MUAK! #galau #abaikan

Udah deh curcolnya. Enjoy this chapter…^^

Chapter 3 : kegelisahan

Awan mendung menguasai tirai malam. Membuat bintang-bintang enggan bersinar. Bulan pun hanya bersembunyi tak menampakan wajah. Luffy menghantam keras dinding dengan tangannya. Darah mengucur dari kepalan tangannya. Ia lalu berteriak frustasi. Ia benar-benar tidak berguna. tidak bisa melindungi temannya. Ia benar-benar lemah dan… bodoh.

Air mata sekali lagi membasahi pipi lembut Luffy. Ia menggigit bibirnya. Nafasnya memburu. Kamar tempat ia berada kini sudah bak kapal pecah dihantam tsunami. Tubuhnya sudah semakin lemah. Wajar saja, sudah seharian dia seperti itu. Tadi pagi pemakaman Zoro. Ia tak ikut mengantarkan kepergian sahabat terdekatnya itu. Karena apa? Karena ia takkan sanggup melihat tubuh Zoro dimasukan ke dalam tanah. Sungguh, ia tak ingin melihatnya.

Ace yang sedari tadi berdiri tegak di ambang pintu kamar Luffy menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. Dihampirinya Luffy. Dipeluknya tubuh Luffy yang semakin lemah itu. Tubuh Luffy bergetar di dalam pelukannya. Didengarnya Luffy terisak. Dielusnya punggung Luffy lembut. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada adiknya itu. Sejujurnya, ini semua terlalu rumit untuk masuk ke dalam akal sehatnya. Ia memang pernah kehilangan sahabat terdekatnya, Sabo. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Tapi waktu pasti akan menutup luka itu perlahan-lahan.

"Aku… benar-benar lemah," Luffy bergumam. "Aku… tidak berguna. Teman macam apa yang tidak bisa melindungi temannya. Aku benar-benar tidak berguna." lanjutnya. Ia semakin terisak. Pelukan Ace bertambah erat.

"Tidak apa, pengalaman akan membuatmu bertambah kuat, Luffy."

**Eyes**

**One piece © Eichiro Oda**

**Eyes © green-purple shevie**

**Warning : OoC-mungkin-, fict abal , author baru . Typo(s), alur cepat, death chara, de el el**

**Genre : angst, Tragedy, Friendship, Romance**

**Pairing : Zoro x Robin**

**Rated : T**

Sanji menghembuskan asap rokoknya. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Setelah pemakaman Zoro selesai, ia langsung meluncur ke rumah Luffy, untuk melihat keadaan temannya itu. Benar seperti apa yang dipikirkannya. Luffy mengamuk dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Apa boleh buat, ia juga sama seperti Luffy, ia juga menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena kematian Zoro. Tapi Sanji jauh lebih berpikir sehat, walau apapun yang mereka perbuat tidak akan menghidupkan kembali Zoro dari kematiannya. Yang ia bisa perbuat hanyalah memenuhi permintaan terakhir rivalnya itu. Sanji melihat dua orang lain yang ada di ruangan tamu rumah Luffy itu.. Mereka adalah kakek dan ayah Luffy. Mereka menundukan kepala dalam-dalam ikut berduka atas apa yang terjadi.

"Luffy sudah tertidur." Ace dan Chopper turun dari tangga yang tak jauh dari ruang tamu. Semua yang ada di ruang tamu melihat ke arah mereka.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Aku sudah merawat luka-lukanya. Dia butuh banyak istirahat." Chopper berbicara dengan suara bergetar. Tampak jelas dia menahan isak tangis yang masih belum berhenti semenjak di pemakaman Zoro tadi.

"Wajar saja, sudah seharian penuh dia menyiksa dirinya sendiri," Suara Sanji juga terdengar bergetar. "Dan aku tak bisa berbuat apapun untuk menghentikannya." Sanji mengepalkan tangannya. Ia benar-benar frustasi sekarang.

Pintu rumah Luffy terbuka, menampakan dua sosok yang begitu familiar bagi semua yang ada di ruang tamu. Ekspresi keduanya tak berbeda jauh dengan semua yang ada di ruang tamu. Bedanya, mereka mengetahui sesuatu yang akan memperkeruh suasana sekarang. Semua hening sampai kedua orang tersebut duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Sebuah keheningan yang menyiksa.

"Jadi… kau menemukan keganjilan pada motor Zoro, Usopp? Franky?" Sanji memecah keheningan. Usopp dan Franky adalah ahli mesin untuk genk mereka. Sanji menyuruh mereka ke kantor polisi dan memeriksa motor Zoro untuk mengetahui sebab meledaknya motor Zoro itu. Sebenarnya ia sudah tau dari pemeriksaan polisi kemaren malam pada motor zoro. Tapi, tetap saja ada keganjilan lain yang ia rasakan.

"Ya, seperti yang kau duga Sanji," Usopp menarik nafas lalu melanjutkan "Motornya… disabotase." semua yang ada di ruangan tersebut terkejut luar biasa termasuk Sanji yang walau sudah menduga apa yang terjadi tapi tak menduga ternyata dugaannya benar. Siapa orang yang dengan berani menyabotase motor Zoro? Itulah yang ada di pikiran mereka sekarang.

"KEPARAT! Siapa yang berani melakukan itu? Dan apa yang sebenarnya mereka sabotase?" Ace yang pertama kali mengemukakan apa yang ada di pikiran semua orang. Ia berdiri dan mencengkeram kerah baju Usopp. Ia merasa kesal sekarang, siapapun orang yang membuat adiknya jadi begitu menderita seperti sekarang, akan dibunuhnya. Itulah pikirannya Sekarang.

"Tenanglah Ace. Biarkan ia berbicara." Dragon, ayah Luffy dan Ace, mencoba menenangkan putera tirinya. Ace diadopsi keluarga Luffy dari lahir. Ayahnya adalah teman dekat kakek Luffy, Garp. Ayahnya itu sudah meninggal sebelum ia lahir, sedangkan Ibunya meninggal sesudah melahirkannya. Alhasil ia pun diadopsi keluarga Luffy, keluarga Monkey D.

"Dilihat dari bangkai motor zoro, aku menyimpulkan satu hal. Tali rem depan dan belakang motor Zoro dipotong setengah, karena sering menggunakan rem, tali rem itu akan putus dengan sendirinya. Saat sadar akan hal itu, Zoro mencoba mengendalikan laju motornya dengan lebih lambat. Tapi butuh waktu lama untuk membuat motor dengan kecepatan kurang lebih 100 km/jam itu melambat. Sepertinya salah satu anggota Blackbeard menghadangnya sehingga Zoro harus banting setir dan menabrak pohon." Franky menggantikan Usopp berbicara. Ace dengan perlahan mundur dan kembali duduk. Wajahnya masih tampak seemosi tadi. Tapi, Ace mencoba menahan rasa amarahnya dan mendengar penjelasan Franky

"Bagaimana dengan ledakannya? Menabrak pohon takkan membuat motor meledak bukan?" Garp melihat ke arah franky. Semuanya juga ikut menoleh.

"Yang disabotase bukan hanya tali rem, Tapi juga selang bensin. Memang hanya di potong setengah. Tapi saat motor Zoro menabrak pohon, sisa bensin yang ada juga tumpah di tempat. Tinggal menjatuhkan api pada jejak bensin yang tumpah, api akan merambat ke arah Zoro dan boom! Meledak." Semua yang ada di ruangan itu tidak bisa berkata apapun. Seakan-akan mulut mereka tiba-tiba bisu. Perasaan mereka bercampur aduk, antara sedih dan terkejut luar biasa.

"Itulah mengapa Polisi menetapkan ini sebagai kecelakaan biasa. Tidak ada bukti yang cukup." Usopp menambahkan.

"Sudah kuduga, inilah mengapa Luffy membantai genk Blackbeard kemarin malam. Inilah yang membuat Luffy berkata bahwa ia tidak bisa melindungi temannya sendiri. Aku benar-benar bodoh. Pantas saja aku tak mendengar suara motor direm kemarin malam." Sanji menyandarkan kepalanya ke sofa yang ia duduki. Lalu menghembuskan asap rokoknya. Chopper tidak lagi dapat menahan isak tangisnya. Ia berlari keluar, mungkin untuk menenangkan dirinya atas berita yang menambah buruk keadaan.

Ace menangkupkan tangannya dan menutup mukanya. Jadi Luffy sudah mengetahuinya dan menyimpan sendiri rasa bersalah itu? Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir. Sekali lagi ia menghela nafas berat. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Aku akan memenuhi permintaan terakhir Zoro." Sanji membulatkan tekad lalu berjalan keluar dan menemui Chopper.

~eyes~

Hujan turun dengan deras sejak tadi pagi. Seolah langit sedang berduka atas apa yang terjadi di bumi. Hujan sudah tak lagi turun semenjak matahari terbenam tadi sore. Tapi langit tak jua menunjukan cuaca bersahabat. Awan mendung masih saja menutupi langit seolah memberi kesan kesedihan yang mendalam. Robin duduk di bangku taman seperti biasa. Angin dingin tak membuat wanita itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya. ia merasa gelisah seharian ini. Ia terus kepikiran tentang Zoro. Seperti sesuatu yang buruk akan menghampiri pria itu. Sebuah langkah berat menghampirinya. Robin tersenyum senang mendengar langkah yang-serasa-ia kenal tersebut. Ini membuktikan perasaan gelisah yang ia rasakan sedari tadi adalah salah.

"Robin, bisa ikut aku keruanganku?" terdengar suara Chopper seiring berhentinya langkah itu di dekat Robin. Senyum dari wajahnya menghilang, ternyata bukan Zoro, orang yang sedari tadi ditunggunya.

"Chopper? Baiklah." Robin berdiri, Chopper lalu menuntun Robin memasuki rumah sakit. Ia mati-matian menahan sisa-sisa isakannya semenjak dari rumah Luffy tadi agar Robin tak mendengarnya. Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di ruangannya. Chopper menuntun Robin untuk duduk. Kemudian ia duduk di kursinya sendiri di belakang meja kerjanya.

"Robin, aku sudah menemukan kornea dan retina mata yang cocok denganmu. Aku akan memplantasikannya padamu malam ini. Apa kau setuju?" Chopper langsung bicara ke pokok permasalahan.

"Benarkah? Tentu saja aku setuju Dokter-san," Robin tersenyum senang, perasaan gelisahnya kini tertutupi dengan kabar bahagia yang ia dengar kini. "Tapi kenapa harus malam ini? Kenapa tidak menunggu pagi?" Robin bertanya seraya mengerutkan kening.

"Aku ada keperluan besok pagi dan akan pergi selama sebulan. Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu menunggu selama itu, Robin. Jadi kuputuskan melakukannya malam ini." Chopper berbohong. Alasan sebenarnya adalah karena ia ingin mengabulkan permintaan terakhir teman yang sudah dianggapnya saudara sendiri itu secepat mungkin.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti, terimakasih Dokter-san. Bisakah kau antar aku ke kamarku dulu sebelum operasi, Dokter-san? Aku akan memberitahukan kabar gembira ini kepada Nami. Ia pasti senang." Robin tersenyum membayangkan bisa melihat muka Nami lagi. Selain itu, Robin berpikir untuk membalas perasaan Zoro setelah menerima plantasi mata ini. Ia benar-benar senang. Chopper hanya tersenyum pahit melihat wajah bahagia Robin.

'_Jika ini akan membuatmu senang, aku akan melakukannya… Zoro._' Chopper bergumam dalam hati

~eyes~

Sanji duduk menung di kursi ruang tunggu jauh dari ruang operasi tempat Robin melakukan plantasi mata sekarang. Wajah nya menunduk menatap lantai. Ia menghela nafas. Seandainya ini bukan rumah sakit, ia pasti sudah menghirup rokoknya sekarang untuk sekedar menghilangkan stress yang sudah melandanya dari kemarin malam hingga malam ini dan mungkin akan berlanjut. Ia menghela nafas kembali.

"Tak kusangka, kau masih sempat memikirkan wanita itu di saat terakhirmu, Marimo."

**FLASHBACK**

"Alis.. keriting..hhhh...tolong… hh..hh..penuhi permintaan terakhirku.." Sanji terbelalak mendengar perkataan rivalnya itu. Ia tak habis pikir apa Zoro berpikir dirinya akan mati?

"Jangan bicara bodoh! Aku takkan membiarkanmu mati!" Sanji dengan sigap mengambil ponselnya dari kantong lalu menghubungi Chopper.

Cklek.

"Chopper, cepat kemari! Zoro terluka parah. Ia takkan bertahan lama! Kami ada di Baru." Sanji langsung bicara setelah Chopper mengangkat teleponnya. Chopper yang tanggap langsung menutup telepon dan sudah pasti Chopper langsung meluncur dengan mobil ambulance dan beberapa perawat ke tempat yang sudah diberitahukan sanji tadi.

"hh..hh.. Alis lingkar, kau sudah selesai? Aku sudah kehabisan nafas. Uhuk…" Zoro terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah dari dalam mulutnya.

"Jangan bicara! Kau sudah terlalu banyak kehilangan darah. Bertahanlah, Chopper akan segera datang."sanji panic melihat Zoro mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Kau harus berjanji untuk terus menemani Luffy, Sanji…" Zoro mencba mengatur nafasnya. Sanji mengangguk.

"Tentu saja! Kita akan menemani Luffy untuk mencapai cita-citanya, jadi bertahanlah" Sanji menatap Zoro yang berusaha untuk mengatur nafasnya.

"Kau dengar? Jika aku memang cuma sampai disini… aku mau kau… donorkan mataku… pada wanita itu…" Zoro menelan ludah. Ia benar-benar mulai sulit mengatur nafasnya sekarang.

"Apa maksudmu, Bodoh? Kau takkan mati! Kau harus tetap bersamaku, kau mengerti?"

"Sampaikan maafku…hh..hh.. dan terimakasih ku pada semuanya. Katakan pada Luffy, jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri…hh..hh.." Zoro memegang tangan Sanji dengan sisa kekuatan yang ia punya. "Aku percayakan si Bodoh itu padamu…hh..hh.. dan… ku mohon, lindungilah gadis itu… Kau mau memenuhi permintaan…hh.. terakhirku ini …hh.. kan?"

"TIDAK, kau yang harus menjaga Luffy, dan Robin. Karena itu kau tidak boleh pergi. Kau harus tetap di sini. KAU DENGAR AKU?" Sanji mulai tak bisa menguasai dirinya. Suaranya terdengar bergetar. Air mata juga mulai menggenang di pelupuknya. Semakin banyak dan akhirnya meloloskan sebulir air mata dari pelupuk itu. Zoro hanya tersenyum.

"Terimakasih atas segalanya, Sanji." dan dengan itu Zoro menghembuskan nafas terakhir. Senyuman tak hilang dari tubuh tak bernyawa itu. Senyuman terakhir yang diperlihatkan seorang Roronoa Zoro.

"Haha, ini tdak benar kan?" Sanji tertawa miris. Ia masih tak percaya akan kenyataan yang ada di depannya kini. "Kau tidak boleh pergi Zoro. Tidak sekarang. Setidaknya kau harus lihat Luffy mencapai cita-citanya dulu. Kau benar-benar teman yang jahat, Marimo" Sanji bergumam pelan. Air mata terus meluncur dari pelupuk matanya. Ia tak mempunyai tenaga untuk menghapusnya. Ia terlalu lelah, tubuh dan pikirannya.

Tak lama kemudian ambulance datang. Chopper keluar dari ambulance. Ia berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Langkahnya melambat saat ia melihat Sanji yang tertunduk dengan Zoro tergeletak di depannya. Ia melihat Sanji menangis. Otaknya bekerja lebih cepat mencerna apa yang terjadi. Seketika air mata menggenang di matanya. Kini tubuhnya membeku tak berbuat apapun. Ini tidak mungkin kan?

Para perawat sudah mendekati Sanji dan mulai membopong tubuh Zoro ke dalam ambulance. Sanji masih tak bergeming. Para perawat yang menanyakan keadaannya pun tak ia hiraukan. Suara sirine ambulance dan mobil polisi yang mengamankan tempat kecelakaan meraung-raung. Orang-orang yang mulai berkumpul di dekat tempat kejadian perkara pun menambah bising keadaan. Tak jauh dari sana, Luffy, berdiri membatu. Ia mendengar semua kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan Zoro tepat sebelum sahabatnya itu merenggang nyawa. Tapi otaknya menolak untuk mencerna apa yang terjadi. Itu semua pasti tidak benar. Tiba-tiba semua menjadi gelap di mata Luffy. Luffy pingsan di tengah hiruk pikuk yang terjadi beriringan dengan hujan yang mengguyur perlahan tempat seorang Roronoa Zoro menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata Sanji. Ini pertama kalinya ia menangis setelah kematian Zoro kemarin malam. Bahkan saat pemakaman Zoro pun ia tak menangis. Tapi jika mengingat saat-saat terakhir Zoro itu, air mata menggenang sendirinya tanpa ada kemauan dari dirinya sendiri.

"Sanji-kun, ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?" terdengar suara Nami dari kejauhan. Nami berjalan mendekati Sanji yang mengusap air matanya yang menggenang. Ia lalu duduk di sebelah Sanji.

"Mallorine, Nami-swaaaan. Apa kau mengkhawatirkanku? Senangnya…" Sanji berputar-putar di sekeliling Nami dengan wajah bahagia. Nami sweatdrop melihat perubahan drastis sang koki yang baru dikenalnya belum sebulan itu.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku, Bodoh! Kenapa kau menangis tadi?" Nami memukul kepala Sanji. Sanji kembali duduk di samping Nami lagi. Nami benar-benar kesal melihat pria itu mengelilinginya dengan wajah bahagia padahal sepertinya ia sedang bersedih.

"Ahh, itu. Kau tak perlu khawatir Nami-san. Aku hanya sedang terbawa emosi." Sanji tersenyum menenangkan agar nami percaya bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Walau sebenarnya tidak seperti itu.

"Kau tak bisa membohongiku Sanji-kun. Aku tahu kau bukan orang yang mudah terbawa emosi. Kau pasti punya masalah. Setidaknya jika kau menceritakan masalahmu, beban yang kau rasakan pasti akan berkurang setengahnya. Tapi, jika kau memang tak mau cerita juga tak apa." Nami menatap lembut Sanji lalu tersenyum. Ia lalu memegang bahu Sanji dan menggosoknya lembut.

"Mallorine, kau benar-benar cantik Nami-swaaaaan! Aku mencintaimu." Sanji kembali berputar-putar di sekeliling nami. Ia lalu duduk setelah nami memplototinya. Seakan-akan berkata jangan-mulai-lagi-atau-kau-kupukul-lagi kepada Sanji. "Aku sungguh tak apa-apa Nami-san. Kau tahu? Aku hanya… baru ditinggalkan sesuatu hal yang berharga. Sesuatu yang tak akan kembali lagi dan pergi selamanya." Sanji mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum sedih menatap lantai.

Deg!

Nami merengkuh tubuh Sanji ke dalam pelukannya membuat jantung Sanji berdegup kencang. Sanji mengatur nafasnya, gugup.

"Tak apa Sanji-kun. Jika kau ingin menangis, menangislah. Jika itu bisa mengurangi bebanmu, maka jangan di tahan. Sedih itu adalah sifat manusia. Jadi jangan malu mengungkapkannya. Jika 'sesuatu' itu memang tak bisa kembali lagi, berdo'alah agar 'sesuatu' itu sampai pada tempat yang ia tuju." Nami memeluk Sanji semakin erat. Sebenarnya ia tak yakin tentang 'sesuatu' yang dimaksud Sanji. Tapi, _feeling_nya mengatakan bahwa 'sesuatu' itu mungkin seseorang yang sangat disayangi Sanji. Tidak mungkin kan 'sesuatu' itu sebuah benda? Kalau 'sesuatu' itu sebuah benda Sanji tak akan sampai sesedih ini kan? Dan sepertinya 'sesuatu' itu pergi ke tempat di mana manusia tak bisa menggapainya. Itulah mengapa ia merasa Sanji pasti sangat terpukul saat ini dan memutuskan untuk membagi beban Sanji kepada dirinya.

"Terimakasih, Nami-san" Sanji bergumam lirih dan membalas pelukan Nami. Ia merasa nyaman di dalam pelukan Nami meskipun entah mengapa jantungnya berdegup cepat tak keruan.

TBC

**A/N**

Ya ampun,

Masih sempat-sempatnya ak msukin adegan AceLu di sini? Hehehe, pairing itu takkan berlanjut koq itu Cuma slash kekekeke~

aku ngerasa kalo Nami OoC di sini :(.Kalian ngerasa gitu gak? Kalo iya kasih tahu ajah lewat review y?

Satu lagi, menurut aku bagian Flashback itu agak jelek ya? aku bener-bener stress bikin adegan itu. Berulang kali aku edit. Pada akhirnya jadi ancur gitu. Jadi maafkan aku. Silahkan caci maki aku di review #pundung di pojokan

Oke~ ditunggu chapter selanjutnya minggu depan. Aku ucapin arigatou buat yang udah baca fict aku. Apalagi yang review, makasih banyak.

∙**°∙:*X(µ_µ*)**

**Zzz(-_-)_†††**

Do you mind to leave me review?


	4. Chapter 4 : Bad news and The end

**Review reply :**

**Abc :**

Buka e-mail aku yang lama.

**ZN Ro :**

Chapter ini udh tamat ZN Ro-san. Makasih atas reviewnya selama ini.

**aRaRaNcHa :**

haha iya, kea nya aku bikin Sanjinya jadi OoC. Aku justru ga nyadar. Kalo di anime udh pasti Sanji mimisan hebat. Tapi aku takut klo bikin Sanji mimisan di sini, aku jadi bikin fict humor. Kekekekeke~

seriusan, aku biasa bikin fict humor tentang Sanji, tapi aku hapus semua dari kompie, karena ngerasa aku kejam banget ngelecehin dia dari fict aku. Jadi aku merasa bersalah.

Makasih atas reviewnya selama ini Cha-san. Ajaran tentang EYD nya dan semua komennya Cha-san sangant membantu. Sekali lagi terimakasih! :D

Enjoy~

Chapter 4 : bad news and the end

"Anda sudah siap nona Robin?" terdengar suara seorang dokter bertanya kepada Robin. Itu bukanlah suara Chopper, dokter yang selama sebulan ini merawatnya. Melainkan seorang dokter lainnya. Chopper sendiri ada sebuah perjalanan yang sepertinya sangat penting sehingga dia mengalihkan tanggung jawabnya kepada dokter ini, Dr. Kureha. Hari ini Robin sudah diizinkan untuk membuka perban yang melilit kepalanya dan mencoba kornea dan retina mata yang tiga hari lalu diplantasikan kepadanya. Nami yang berada di dekat Robin menatap Robin menanti jawaban sahabat yang sudah dianggapnya kakak itu.

"Ya." Robin menjawab yakin seraya tersenyum.

Dengan perlahan Dr. Kureha melepas perban yang dililitkan ke kepala Robin. Dokter yang terlihat masih segar di usia tuanya itu melakukannya dengan sangat hati-hati. Dan sampailah ia pada lilitan terakhir dari perban itu. Terlihat dua buah kelopak mata tertutup dari balik perban yang sudah ia lepaskan. Dr. Kureha tersenyum singkat.

"Cobalah buka dengan perlahan-lahan. Jangan terlalu memaksa." Dr. Kureha menyuruh Robin membuka matanya dengan perlahan-lahan. Robin pun membuka kelopak matanya dan memperlihatkan dua buah mata dengan warna abu-abu kelam. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan kelopak matanya, membiasakan intesitas cahaya yang masuk ke kornea matanya. Senyum merekah di bibirnya setelah ia dapat melihat wajah Nami yang sangat kentara dengan kecemasan itu dengan jelas.

"Bagaimana Robin? Apa kau bisa melihatku?" Nami bertanya seraya tangannya melambai-lambai di wajah Robin. Robin tersenyum melihatnya.

"Fufufufu… senang bisa melihatmu lagi Nami." Robin tertawa kecil. Nami langsung merengkuh Robin ke dalam pelukannya. Ia benar-benar senang sahabatnya itu bisa melihat lagi. Itu sebuah kesenangan tersendiri baginya. Dr. Kureha mendengus melihat mereka namun tetap memasang senyum tipis.

"Kau bisa lanjutkan itu nanti, Nona. Aku harus memeriksa keadaan matanya terlebih dahulu," Dr. Kureha menarik Nami menjauh dari Robin. Nami mendengus kesal. _Dokter itu benar-benar menyebalkan_, umpat Nami dalam Hati "Baiklah nona Robin, apa kau bisa melihat cahaya ini dengan baik?" Robin mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Dr. Kureha. Dokter yang sudah berusia lewat dari setengah abad itu mengangguk mahfum sambil mencatat sesuatu dalam buku _note_nya.

"Dokter, kenapa warna mata Robin berubah?" Nami bertanya setelah ia mengamati ada yang ganjil pada mata baru Robin. "Seharusnya warna matanya biru." Tambah Nami sebagai penjelasan. Dr. Kureha tidak mengalihkan matanya dari buku _note_nya. Ia masih saja mencatat sesuatu.

"Itu karena iris mata ikut terangkat bersama retina mata, dan saat pencangkokan dilakukan iris mata itu menimpa iris mata asli nona Robin sehingga menghasilkan warna baru. Jadi kau tak perlu cemas," Dr. Kureha menegadahkan wajahnya menatap Nami. Lalu ia berpaling kepada Robin. "Nah, jaga mata itu baik-baik, Nona, jangan sampai rusak lagi. Orang yang mendonorkan mata itu pasti akan sedih jika tahu matanya tidak dijaga dengan baik." Robin tersenyum sebagai balasan perkataan Dr. Kureha.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu." Dr. Kureha pamit dan berjalan mendekati pintu kamar inap Robin.

"Tunggu, Dokter. Tolong sampaikan terimakasihku pada Chopper. Aku takut tak sempat berterimakasih padanya nanti," Robin menginterupsi langkah Dr. Kureha. "Aku akan pulang sore nanti." Lanjutnya

"Sampaikan sendiri padanya. Dia sudah kembali hari ini," Jawab Dr. Kureha sambil memegang gagang pintu dan membukanya. "Aku permisi." Lanjut Dr. Kureha lalu keluar dan menutup pintu.

**Eyes**

**One piece © Eichiro Oda**

**Eyes © green-purple shevie**

**Warning : OoC-mungkin-, fict abal , author baru . Typo(s), alur cepat, death chara, de el el**

**Genre : angst, Tragedy, Friendship, Romance**

**Pairing : Zoro x Robin**

**Rated : T**

"Bagaimana? Apa semua baik-baik saja?" Chopper bertanya setelah melihat Dr. Kureha memasuki ruangannya. Wajahnya terlihat cemas. Ia takut plantasi mata yang dilakukannya terhadap Robin tidak berhasil. Sebenarnya ia ingin melihat sendiri keadaannya, namun, entahlah, ia merasa tak sanggup jika harus melihat mata Zoro yang sudah ada pada Robin. Ia takut tak bisa menahan diri.

"Ya. Tak perlu khawatir Chopper." Dr. Kureha tersenyum. Chopper menghela nafas lega lalu duduk di kursi di belakang meja kerjanya.

"Lalu bagaimana perkembangan paru-parunya? Dia bilang akan pulang besok." Dr. Kureha duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan Chopper.

"Asal dia bisa jaga diri, dia pasti akan baik-baik saja. Walaupun aku agak cemas dengan kebiasaannya yang sering keluar di udara dingin tanpa mengenakan jaket itu," Chopper mengangkat bahu. Matanya menatap meja kerjanya seakan ada yang menarik di sana. "Tapi, aku sudah menegur Nami agar menjaga Robin dari kebiasaannya itu. Udara dingin hanya akan merusak paru-parunya lebih parah lagi." Ya, paru-paru Robin mengalami kerusakan akibat kebanyak menghirup asap saat kebakaran yang membuat ia kehilangan penglihatannya itu. Paru-parunya rusak cukup parah sehingga ia harus dirawat intensif untuk beberapa minggu terakhir. Keadaannya sudah membaik dan Chopper sudah memperbolehkannya.

Cklek.

Suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan pandangan Chopper dari mejanya ke arah pintu. Begitu juag dengan Dr. Kureha. Sanji muncul dari balik pintu dengan setelan jas rapi dan rokok bertengger di mulutnya.

"Bagaimana? Apa plantasi matanya berhasil?" Sanji langsung bertanya _to the point _pada Chopper tanpa basa-basi.

"Apa kau tak punya sopan santun anak muda?" Dr. Kureha mendengus sebal. "Hormatilah orang tua yang ada di ruangan ini. Berbasa-basi sedikit bukanlah hal yang sulit. Baiklah Chopper, aku harus pergi." Dr. Kureha bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Sanji mendengus pelan

"Sudah tua tapi tak berubah," Sanji bergumam pelan hingga Chopper pun tidak mendengarnya. "Jadi, bagaimana?" Sanji menatap Chopper yang sedang bersandar pada sandaran kursinya. Wajahnya terlihat lelah. Walau sudah mengambil cuti untuk beberapa hari, tapi tetap saja ia merasa lelah. Bukan tubuhnya, melainkan batinnya. Ya, dia memang berbohong pada Robin bahwa ia ada keperluan untuk sebulan sehingga ia mengalihkan perawatannya pada Dr. Kureha. Sebenarnya ia hanya sedang menghindari Robin. Tapi, ia tahu cepat atau lambat ia pasti akan bertemu Robin. Ia menghela nafas.

"Berhasil. Semua berjalan lancar. Aku senang bisa memenuhi permintaan terakhir Zoro," Chopper tersenyum hambar. "Walau rasanya sangat menyakitkan harus mencangkok mata Zoro pada Robin." Lanjutnya membuat Sanji juga ikut tersenyum pahit.

"Kau harus menerima kenyataan Chopper. Zoro sudah pergi, dan tidak seharusnya kita masih larut terus dalam kesedihan. Contohlah Luffy. Nafsu makannya sudah kembali merepotkan." Chopper terkekeh geli mendengar penuturan Sanji. Ya, Luffy sudah kembali seperti dia yang sedia kala. Selain itu Luffy juga semakin semangat meraih impiannya untuk menjadi pembalap hebat di seluruh dunia setelah mendengar kata-kata terakhir Zoro dari Sanji. Dia tidak akan mengecewakan sahabatnya itu. Pasti.

Sementara itu, Nami yang tak sengaja mendengar percakapan Sanji dan Chopper dari celah pintu yang terbuka membelalakan matanya dan menutup mulutnya tak percaya pada pendengarannya.

"Jadi… yang mendonorkan mata pada Robin adalah… Zoro? Dan Zoro sudah… mati?" Nami semakin tidak percaya pada spekulasi yang ia dapat dari percakapan antara Sanji dan Chopper itu. Ia tak percaya bahwa Zoro sudah tiada.

"Apa yang kau katakana Nami? Apa maksudmu?" Robin tiba-tiba berada di belakang Nami dan itu membuat Nami terkejut. Ia memang menyusul Nami tadi setelah selesai membereskan barang-barang yang akan ia bawa pulang besok dan tak sengaja mendengar Nami bergumam. Suaranya yang lumayan keras terdengar sampai ke dalam ruangan Chopper. Sanji dan Chopper yang ada di dalam terperanjat kaget. Mereka saling pandang sebelum melangkah keluar.

"Nami-san… Robin-chan…" Sanji bergumam lirih melihat kedua gadis itu berada di luar ruangan Chopper. Ia menatap Chopper yang menatapnya gelisah. Seakan tatapan mata itu mengatakan apakah mereka mendengar percakapan kita tadi?

"Nami, apa maksudmu? Kau bilang Zoro sudah meninggal?" Robin menatap lantai Rumah Sakit seakan di sana ia akan mendapatkan penjelasan dari semua pertanyaannya. Tanganya terkepal erat di samping tubuhnya. Ia kembali menatap Nami tajam tak memperdulikan dua orang lainnya yang ada di dekat mereka. Suasana hening mencekam. "Dan kau bilang kalau Zoro yang mendonorkan matanya padaku?" Nami tak menjawab apapun. Ia juga tak berani menatap mata Robin.

"Maafkan aku robin, aku… aku juga tidak tahu apapun. Aku hanya-"

"Maaf Robin-chan, seharusnya kami memberitahumu lebih awal, tapi, kami takut kau akan menolak donor itu jika tahu itu dari Zoro." Sanji memotong kata-kata Nami. Sanji tak tahan melihat Nami gemetaran, takut salah akan omongannya. Robin terkejut luar biasa. Jadi itu benar?

"Katakan bahwa Zoro sudah pergi itu adalah kebohongan! Aku mohon…," Robin menatap Sanji yang membisu dan Chopper yang menangkupkan tangan ke mulutnya menahan tangis itu. Suara Robin terdengar putus asa. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Nafasnya terasa sesak. "Luka yang kualami baru saja pulih. Dan itu berkat dia. Sekarang dia pergi dan memperdalam luka yang telah kualami. Apakah aku memang tak boleh dicintai? Apakah ada cobaan yang seberat ini?" Robin bergumam lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Kakinya melemas dan akhirnya ia jatuh diatas lututnya. Air mata satu-persatu meluncur dari pelupuk matanya. Sanji hanya diam tak berbuat apapun. Sedangkan Chopper menahan tangis yang hendak pecah sedari tadi. Nami mendekat dan ingin memeluk Robin. Tapi Robin menepis tangan Nami dan berlari pergi. Nami ikut berlari menyusulnya diikuti Sanji dan Chopper dari belakang.

∙**°∙:*X(µ_µ*)**

Robin turun dari taksi yang dinaikinya. Ia berjalan masuk ke sebuah gedung museum yang baru sebulan lalu habis dilalap api. Ia melewati garis polisi yang masih terpasang rapi di sana. Gedung itu sedikit terpisah dari pemukiman dan jauh dari hiruk pikuk kota. Kawasan sekitarnya masih terlihat asri. Cahaya matahari memasuki gedung yang tinggal puing itu, semua benda sejarah yang bisa diselamatkan sudah lama dipindahkan ke tempat baru. Tempat ini hanya tinggal puing-puing saja. Robin berjalan sambil sesekali terbatuk karena debu bekas kebakaran berterbangan karena gesekan kakinya pada lantai gedung. Ia berjalan dengan pikiran kosong. Entah apa yang membuat kakinya membawanya kemari. Mungkin ia ingin lari dari kenyataan yang baru saja didengarnya? Ya itu bisa saja. Saat berlari dari rumah sakit tadi ia hanya memikirkan tempat ini. Ini memang tempat yang jadi tujuan pertamanya setelah keluar dari rumah sakit. Awalnya ia akan ke sini dengan membawa sebuket bunga untuk ibunya, namun karena kejadian tadi, ia tak sempat berpikir membeli sebuket bunga. Jika kalian bertanya kenapa Robin justru mengunjungi tempat inibukan makam ibunya, maka jawabannya adalah karena Olvia, ibunya tidak memiliki makam. Mereka yang meninggal hangus dalam kebakaran, dibuatkan makan khusus yang terdapat di sebuah rumah duka dengan korban kebakaran lainnya. Robin memilih datang kemari dibanding harus mendatangi rumah duka, karena menurutnya abu ibunya terkubur di sini.

Robin berjalan dengan menatap sekelilingnya. Setelah menyusuri tempat itu akhirnya ia sampai pada tempat tujuannya sebenarnya. Sebuah pintu lift yang terbuka namun tak ada ruangan di dalamnya kini berada tepat di depan matanya. Robin duduk didepannya dan membuat debu kebakaran berterbangan di sekitarnya. Robin terus terbatuk-batuk dan nafasnya semakin terasa pendek-pendek. Ia semakin sulit bernafas. Kesadarannya semakin terenggut, samar-samar ia mendengar suara Nami memanggilnya. Ia semakin sulit bernafas bahkan melalui mulutnya sekalipun. Sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar hilang, ia melihat Nami yang berlari ke arahnya. Dan kesadarannya pun seutuhnya hilang. Robin pingsan.

∙**°∙:*X(µ_µ*)**

Robin dengan perlahan membuka matanya. Memperlihatkan warna kelabu dari balik kelopak matanya. Yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah wajah Nami yang tampak cemas.

"Robin? Kau sudah sadar?" Nami terlihat cemas sekaligus lega.

"Robin-chwaaaan! Kau sudah sada? Syukurlah! Tunggu di sini aku akan memanggil Chopper." Sanji menari-nari di sekitar Robin dan Nami. Ia lalu berlari keluar untuk memanggil Chopper yang sepertinya sedang melakukan rapat dengan beberapa dokter lain tapi seharusnya sudah selesai sekarang.

"Nami? Apa yang terjadi?" Robin bertanya setelah melepas selang oksigen dari lubang hidungnya. Ia memperhatikan tempat ia berada sekarang. Ia tahu ini rumah sakit tapi ini bukan kamar tempat ia dirawat biasanya. Robin lalu memperhatikan selang oksigen tadi, "Apa kondisi paru-paruku semakin parah?"

"Kau sudah pingsan selama 4 jam, Robin. Chopper membawamu ke ruang ICU. Katanya sepertinya keadaanmu semakin memburuk. Kau harus menjalani pemeriksaan setelah sadar." Nami menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Robin.

"Bawa aku pulang, Nami. Aku mau pulang." Robin berkata pelan nyaris bergumam. Nami terkejut mendengarnya. Tapi belum sempat Nami berkata apapun, Chopper sudah datang membawa beberapa perawat.

"Nona, silahkan menunggu di luar. Kami akan melakukan beberapa pemeriksaan." Seorang perawat mendorong Nami keluar. Nami menurut. Ia melihat Sanji di luar. Sanji berputar-putar seperti biasanya. Nami tak memperdulikannya dan menatap pintu ruangan ICU yang sudah tertutup.

Setelah beberapa lama Chopper dan perawat tadi masuk ke ruang ICU, pintu yang tadinya tertutup, terbuka dan tampaklah wajah Chopper yang terlihat lega.

"Ada apa? Apa Robin baik-baik saja? Apa paru-parunya semakin memburuk? Katakan padaku!" Nami langsung mendesak Chopper dengan pertanyaan setelah dokter itu di luar. Sanji hanya menatap Chopper menanti jawaban.

"Syukurlah dia baik-baik saja. Keadaannya stabil dan paru-parunya masih dalam keadaan sebelumnya. Tapi, kau harus menjaganya dengan baik, Nami. Dia tidak boleh terlalu banyak menghirup partikel selain oksigen, artinya dia rentan pada debu, dan lainnya," Nami lega dengan perkataan Chopper, begitu pula dengan Sanji. "Oh ya, perawat akan memindahkan Robin ke ruangan tempat dia biasanya dirawat." Lanjutnya.

"Tidak perlu Chopper, sepertinya Robin sudah ingin kembali ke rumah. Jadi aku akan membawanya pulang." Nami tersenyum lalu berjalan ke ruang ICU.

"Tunggu Nami-swaaaan! Aku akan membantu kalian membawa barang bawaan kalian! Biarkan aku ikut ke rumahmu ya, Nami-swaaaan!" Sanji berjalan di samping Nami sambil berputar-putar dengan mata yang kalau digambarkan di sebuah manga akan berbentuk hati.

"Hei, jangan tinggalkan aku! Aku juga mau ikut! Chopper berseru dan pada Nami dan Sanji lalu berlari menghampiri mereka.

∙**°∙:*X(µ_µ*)**

6 bulan kemudian.

Seorang wanita berjalan di daerah pemakaman. Di tangannya sebuah bunga cosmo ungu yang terlihat segar bertengger di tangannya. Ia berhenti di depan sebuah kuburan yang berada di dekat pohon mangga yang rindang. Ia lalu duduk bersimpuh dan menaruh bunga di kuburan itu.

"Hai, aku datang. Apa kabarmu? Ada banyak kabar gembira yang kubawa," wanita itu menyapa sang pemilik kuburan yang seakan sedang berada di depannya. Wanita itu adalah Robin. Ia mengelus batu nisan kuburan tersebut. "Kau tahu? Luffy sudah akan bertanding di arena yang lebih besar sekarang. Dia bukan lagi pembalap liar. Ia sudah menjadi pembalap yang lebih professional sekarang. Semenjak kematianmu, ia sungguh-sungguh dalam mengejar impiannya." Robin tersenyum.

"Oh ya," Robin mengeluarkan sebuah undangan berwarna oranye dari kantongnya. Undangan itu terlihat sangan manis dengan pita biru yang menghiasinya. Robin menaruhnya di atas makam, "Itu undangan pertunangan Nami dan Sanji. Doakan mereka." Robin tersenyum sekali lagi. Angin sejuk melambaikan rambutnya ke samping. Diam sejenak. Robin menundukan kepalanya.

"Zoro, aku juga membawa bir kesukaanmu," Robin membuka bir kaleng di tangannya lalu menuangkannya di makam Zoro. Ya, makam yang di datangi Robin adalah makam Zoro. Sudah enam bulan semenjak Zoro meninggalkan dunia. Robin tersenyum lembut.

"Semenjak kau memberikan matamu padaku, aku menjalani hidup dengan sebaik-baiknya. Aku menggantikanmu melihat keadaan teman-temanmu dan melihat dunia lebih luas lagi. Aku akan pergunakan matamu dengan baik. Tak akan kusia-siakan," Robin memandang makam Zoro. Tanpa terasa air mata mengalir dari matanya. Robin tersenyum tulus. "Walau aku sudah mengatakan ini berkali-kali dalam 6 bulan terakhir, tapi aku akan mengucapkannya sekali lagi…

… terima kasih."

Fin

Yuhuuuuuuuu! Akhirnya chapter terakhr update. Dn berakhirlah fict ini!

Oh ya, sekedar informasi, aku banyak mengedit chapter 4 ini dan aku juga mengabungkan sequelnya di sini. Jadi ga akan ada sequel untuk chapter depan. Ini hanya akan berakhir sampai di sini saja.

Terimakasih buat aRaRaNcHa, A Maxi, sketsa gelap dan Raissa the author gaje's yang udh ngefave fict aku.

Terus makasih buat yang udah review, dan juga yang udah baca fict aku meski hanya jadi silent reader. Aku makasih banyak. Sampai jumpa pada fict ku berikutnya! :D Akhir kata…

…review?


End file.
